The present invention relates to bucket conveyor systems of the type having a series of bucket containers mounted upon an endless conveying means for the movement of bulk material.
Bucket conveyor systems for conveying loose or bulk material from a loading station to an unloading station are commonly known. Normally, these systems are employed when the material is to be elevated from a lower location to a higher location although such elevation may be combined with a lateral or a substantially horizontal movement. Typical bucket elevator or conveyor systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,584, 4,232,782 and 4,493,413.
Generally, continuous bucket conveyor systems comprise an endless belt or chain or parallel chains to which are attached a series of spaced buckets. The chains are passed around upper and lower chain wheels, one or both of which is a drive or power wheel. There may also be intermediate idler wheels to help support the chains and buckets or to provide a change in direction. Loose bulk material is loaded into the buckets at one location and discharged or tipped from the buckets at a second location. Normally, the buckets are adapted for automatic tipping and the carrier chain is powered at one or more positions to move in a unitary direction by a power source such as a sprocketed or geared drive motor.
Bucket conveyor systems employed in moving bulk or loose material frequently operate in harsh environments. The conveyance of sand, rock and the like causes heavy abrasion of moving parts while the conveyance of salt, chemicals and the like contributes to corrosion of metal components. As a result, excessive wear often takes place wherever there is contact between moving parts and, in particular, at the chain links and at the points of engagement of the chain and the drive sprockets. Suitable lubrication of the moving parts remains a continuing problem and, frequently, shutdown of the system is required because of excessive maintenance demands. The present invention provides a bucket conveyor/elevator system which substantially reduces the problems of operation and maintenance in corrosive and abrasive environments.